Spirits Returned
by King-of-Demigods
Summary: A fic about how Leo get's his mom back, Percy and Annabeth get Luke back, and Nico gets his sister Bianca returned to him. Now they have a chance to give these returned heroes the life that they deserve. Warning does contain multiple mpreg(Leo and Nico), polyamory, aromantic(Frank), asexual(Hazel), and (Lou Ellen) gender neutral characters.


"Pregnant?" Leo said, his voice shaky. "Are you sure?"

"Well I am a doctor," Will replied with a grin. Leo could feel his world crashing down around him. Hazel was going to hate him, Frank was going to KILL him. How could he have let this happen? What had he done to deserve this?

"Hey I know how you feel, this is over whelming for a lot of people, but I promise you its' totally natural. Hec you're not even the first pregnant boy I've treated this week!" Will continued, completely unaware of the turmoil happening inside Leo's head. "Here, you're going to need to get these prescriptions filled, and here's a list of foods it's ok for you to eat. I also recommend some light yoga, you're gonna need it to help with delivery pains."

Will continued to drone on, scribbling away on his note pad, but Leo was a thousand miles away. He was thinking about that night. The night that he thought his life had finally changed for the better. He should have known that he was just another pawn for the fates, a sick joke for them to laugh at.

 ***Flash Back***

They were at Frank's new place, the one he'd gotten after they'd returned to New Rome and he had taken on the role of being a praetor for good, complete with a ceremony and a new scorch mark on his inner arm.

They had gotten together to celebrate their victory over the giants and Gaea. It had taken several months to sort everything out between the two camps, and clean up the mess from the monsters who had attacked the unarmed camp, but finally everything was done and that was cause enough for celebration. Everyone was drunk, including Frank, who was currently surrounded by a group of people all clamoring to hear his story about defeating the giants, while they begged for autographs. Leo sighed and set his drink down, deciding he'd had enough of watching people fan over Frank.

"It's hard to watch isn't it?" Nico di Angelo said, as he slid into the booth next to Leo.

"I don't know what you're talking about Death Boy," Leo replied, trying to keep calm. He had no problem with the kid, but it still creeped him out how the boy always seemed too just _appear_.

"Sure you don't," Nico said with a snort, "Look, Leo I used to have that same gaze in my eyes when I saw Percy. I know how you feel. My advice, go for it, otherwise you'll end up broken hearted and never knowing what might have been," he sounded wistful.

"Yeah well that's all well and great except for two things, he's taken, and he's as straight as an arrow." Leo snapped. "Besides I didn't ask for your help and don't you have two boyfriends anyways? Why do you care what happens to me," Leo tried to keep his voice even, but still it shook.

"Maybe because I know how it feels," Nico stood and gripped Leo's shoulder, his icy cold hand making Leo shutter, even threw his winter jumper. "Good luck, Valdez" and just as fast as he came, he was gone, leaving behind him an untouched drink, and a disheartened Leo.

Suddenly there was a loud _THUMP,_ and when Leo looked up he saw that Frank had fallen backwards, sliding down the wall, and giggling as he went. Leo hurried over and helped him up, since Frank's fan group had vanished when the man hit the wall, obviously embarrassed by their drunk hero.

Frank continued to giggle as Leo led him throughout the house, till they reached the bedroom. Clearly Frank was not a heavy drinker because, as far as Leo had seen, the boy had only finished half his drink. "Ugh, Frank, gods your heavy" Leo grunted as he helped Frank over to the bed.

"Sorry" Frank giggled as he fell back on the bed taking Leo with him. Then it happened, Frank kissed him, Leo could taste the alcohol on his breath mixed with a twinge of maple.

Next thing he knew, Leo was flipped over and Frank was pinning him to the bed. The boy was no longer giggling, instead he was pressing kissing into the hollow of Leo's throat, his hands fumbling with Leo's pants. Leo's brain was frozen, he wasn't sure how this had happened, or if he should even let this be happening.

Frank wasn't single, he belonged to Hazel, and if Leo did this he would lose the one person who he loved besides Frank, and who he knew loved him back, even if it wasn't how he wanted. Then Frank's rough hand gripped his cock and Leo felt bliss. The small part of his brain that was still working called for him to stop but he didn't care. If this was all Leo would get he was going to make the most of it, besides, a part of him thought, maybe in the morning Frank will realize he loves me too.

Then all thoughts where stopped as Frank, who had successfully managed to remove his own clothes, pushed into Leo. Luckily, he had somehow found lube, but unluckily, Leo was an unprepared virgin and Frank was HUGE. It hurt like Hades when Frank finally settled into him but, Leo bit his lip, not about to ruin this moment. Frank rutted him for hours and it wasn't till the sun finally broke the horizon that he came deep inside Leo. Frank, now exhausted collapsed on top of Leo, knocking the air out of him, but Leo didn't care instead he wrapped his arms tighter around Frank's neck and pulled him closer.

"Love you, Haze," Frank mumbled, before falling asleep, still inside Leo.

"I love you too, Frank," Leo whispered a tear falling down his cheek. But he pushed his feelings down, and gently nudged the sleeping Frank off of him. He dressed in a daze and went to leave, before turning to take one last look at the naked form of the man he loved.

 ***End Flash Back***

"If you need any more help I put mine and Lou Ellen's cell numbers at the bottom of the page." Will continued, as if he hadn't noticed Leo's lack of attention. "I know it's against the rules to have them but a doctor's got to be able to be able to get in touch with his patients." Will smiled at him, completely oblivious to the real problem.

"Yeah," was all Leo could manage. He left the doctor's office still in a daze. He couldn't believe it, there was no way he could be this unlucky, was there? He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't notice there was another person there, until he bumped into them.

"OW," a man's voice cried out. When Leo looked up he saw Percy getting up and rubbing his rear end. "Hey man, watch were you're going huh? You coulda ran over my Wise Girl, then what would I do?" Percy had a grin on his face, his shaggy hair falling into his eyes. He hadn't changed much in the last few months since the war, but Annabeth had. There was an unmistakable bump sticking out between her hips, and when she saw Leo staring, she smiled, running her hand over it.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Annabeth asked with obvious pride in her voice. "Will just confirmed it two weeks ago, I'm headed in for a checkup now." Then she seemed to notice that Leo was alone and her face turned to one of confusion. "Are you here with someone?"

"No," Leo replied hurriedly, before pushing past her and Percy. He didn't relax until he was in the safety of his hotel room. He had been staying here for the celebration and returned because Will had moved his practice to New Rome, where he was able to open his own office. Now with Leo's fears confirmed it looked like he would have to get a more permanent place in New Rome, so he wouldn't have to travel between the camps during the pregnancy. "Great," Leo thought to himself "now I'll have to try even harder to avoid Frank and Hazel.

Since the party, Leo had done his best to avoid the couple, staying at Camp Half-Blood till the morning sickness, along with the swollen ankles, and severe back pain had drove him to Will's office in New Rome. Frank had attempted to Iris message him several times, and had even gone as far as sending Nico after him, in an effort to speak to him. But Leo ignored him every time, he wasn't ready for one of the only people he loved to tell him that it had been a mistake, that they could no longer be friends, and that he didn't want Leo around.

A few weeks passed and finally Leo couldn't take it anymore he had to get out of the apartment and go shopping. He was in desperate need of new clothing, since he had gained weight and none of his old clothes fit him properly, he also needed groceries. He was tired of eating take out from the restaurant that Calypso had opened after he'd freed her, and she'd meet and fallen in love with Rachel and Reyna. Sure the food was good but it went against the doctor's orders and Leo himself, was actually craving a nice salad.

So there he was at the store, his cart filled with groceries, men's maternity ware, diapers, and a variety of baby toys. He was busy browsing for bottles when suddenly there was Nico di Angelo; behind him toting two overly full shopping carts, where his boyfriends Jason and Will. Leo tried to hide but it was too late, the boys had seen him, and where headed his way.

"Hey, Leo. Glad to see you out and about, you missed your last appointment." Will said, with a frown. "We were getting worried. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, just fine," Leo replied, he was anxious to get out of there fast. He threw the bottles in the cart and started walking away, but Will grabbed his wrist and stopped him."

"Those are too big for a newborn, here" Will handed him a thing of bottles and let go of his wrist. "You know if you ever need to talk we're here for you, right?" Leo looked him in the eye and saw Jason and Nico nodding earnestly behind him.

"Thanks," Leo mumbled, before pushing past him. He managed to make it through check out and back to his hotel room before collapsing in a heap behind the door. There the tears fell free, streaking down his face and soaking his shirt, but Leo didn't care. Seeing Nico with Will and Jason had struck a chord with him. It made him realize how utterly, and truly alone he was. He would never go shopping for baby clothes with Frank and Hazel. They would never be a family the way Nico, Jason, and Will where. Leo stayed there until his tears dried and he fell into an uneasy sleep.

When he woke, he was in his bed, wrapped in blankets, and the lights where off. As he went to sit up he heard whispering it sounded like the voices, he decided there was more than one, where coming from his kitchen. Trying to be quiet, Leo snuck out of his room and down the hallway. Before he even reached the kitchen the smell hit him, something was cooking, and it smelled amazing. Standing in the kitchen, with his back to Leo, was Frank. He was stirring something in a metal pot, which must have been the source of the aroma that had filled the hotel room.

"Oh good, you're up," Hazel said as she came through the front door, arms packed with groceries. "Come get the plates and help me set the table." Leo just stood there feeling shell-shocked.

Here where the two people he thought hated him, in his kitchen, cooking and acting as if nothing had happened. As if he hadn't slept with one of them and gotten pregnant without the others knowledge. He couldn't believe it. Then something occurred to him. What if they _didn't_ know? Maybe Frank had been to drunk and had forgot the whole thing. A lumped formed in his throat.

"Here," Hazel shoved a stack of plates in his arms and gently shoved him towards the table. Still he stood stock still, unable to move. He had to tell them, he couldn't let them be here, treating him like a good friend, not after what he had done.

"Haze I…" the lump in his throat seemed to grow, making it impossible for him to get the words out. "I can't…that is I have to tell you"

"Shhhh," she said gently, placing a finger on his lips to silent him. "We know, its' okay."

"Wait you KNOW?!" Leo practically shouted. "Why are you here then, how can you even stand to be in the same room as me? After what I did you should HATE me!" he could feel the tears threatening to spill from his eyes but he couldn't help it. He didn't deserve friends like this.

"Leo Valdez," Frank had come from the kitchen wearing a "Kiss My Quiver" apron that Leo had given him for Christmas the year before, he gently cupped Leo's chin and forced Leo to look him in the eye. "You did nothing wrong, I wanted it to happen just as much as you did and Haze is 100% okay with what happened. Now stop blaming yourself and help her set the table, the food is done and you are in desperate need of a meal."

In the next moment there was Hazel next to him sliding her hand into his and squeezing it gently. "Don't mind Frank," she said with a slight giggle, "being aro he's not so good with the whole _romantic_ thing. Him saying you need to eat is as good as an "I love you coming from him." I think he's said it a total of, what, 4 times I believe since we started dating. So don't feel bad."

"What…what do you mean?" Leo stuttered.

"Well Frank is aromantic hun. As in he doesn't feel romantic attraction, I suppose that's why he didn't try to woo you before uh well" she cleared her throat clearing looking flustered "anyways you don't have to worry about it we know how much you love all the romance in those Disney films and _I've_ got that covered so no worries. Though I'm kinda glad that you'll be taking over in the bedroom department from now on because I, well I don't exactly _hate_ sex, but well, being asexual it's just not my thing ya know? So if you think about it we've got you covered on both sides. Well unless you're asexual too then I don't know what Frank's gonna do because I only agreed to it to keep him happy and I don't really want to add a _fourth_ person to our relationship and"

"Hazel" Leo said nervously, trying to slide his hand out of hers, but she gripped it tightly, refusing to let go "What are you talking about exactly?"

"Well I thought that much was obvious" Frank said with a chuckle, placing a huge pot in the middle of the table. "We're asking you out Valdez. So what do you say?" They both wrapped their arms around him and Hazel pulled him in for their first kiss.

"I…yes…" Leo whispered, tears of joy streaking his face.

 ***6 months later***

"SON OF A GORGON" Leo yelled.

"Ow," Frank mumbled as his hand was crushed by his boyfriend. "I think you broke it." But Leo was too busy panting as he clutched his round stomach. He had gone into labor a few hours ago and hadn't stopped cursing since.

"Just breath Leo, you're doing fine," Lou Ellen was standing between his legs, a long metal object in their hand as they checked how far dilated Leo was. Lou had taken over while Will was at home his daughter having been born the week before. With his hands full of baby Bianca Solace-Grace he didn't have time to help Leo through giving birth.

A couple hours later Leo let lose a particularly loud shout that was joined by a tiny cry. Within a minute he had his arms full of a beautiful baby girl, who had his hair, Frank's eyes, and, somehow, Hazel's complexion. She was stunning and as soon as she was in his arms she started cooing and playing with Leo's curls.

"You were right Frank, its Esperanza. We have a daughter, we have a daughter..." Leo kept repeating in awe. Hazel kissed his forehead while Frank stood in the corner looking like he was trying not to cry. Leo tickled the baby's tummy and she giggled kicking her tiny feet.

In the room next to them little Luke Jackson was born and Aphrodite grinned. Her plan had worked perfectly. All it had taken was a promise to Hades that he'd get both Zeus and Poseidon as his eternal consorts, to ensure that he released the souls of those closest to the heroes and see them safely returned to their loved ones. With that mission a success she decided it was high time she turned her attention to the girls.

"Hmmn, yes they'll make some lovely children" she sighed, running her fingers over her playing cards plastered with Rachel, Calypso, and Reyna's faces.


End file.
